A Different Perspective
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: In which things are seen from an unlikely point of view. Just a fun little drabble. C:
1. Jo Friday

**Authors Note: **_So, I just thought it would be fun to see things in Jo Friday's POV. This isn't really something serious, just something to help me overcome writers block. I'm not ready to write a real Rizzoli&Isles fic. xD_

__**Summery: **The perspective of an unlikely character.

__**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Different <strong>**Perspective**

I'm half asleep when my ears pick up my human's voice as well as another familiar voice before they even reach the door. As I realize Jane is home, I bolt up from my basket in the den, briefly aware of the sound of my nails clicking against the hardwood floor. I regret running as I remember that getting a good grip on this floor is useless when I try to come to a stop. I force my legs to stop moving, my nails extending further to try and get traction and slow my sliding paws across the hardwood and inevitably into the door.

As my body stops inches in front of the door, all my muscles relax and I quickly move away from it knowing that my human, Jane and her female companion who I've heard Jane call 'Maura' will be opening it any minute. My assumption is correct and as their voices grow louder and echo the halls, I can't help but vibrate with excitement, my tail wagging profusely as I turn around in a circle. As the knob of the door jiggles, I calm myself enough, knowing Jane doesn't like it when I jump and I move myself to the side and take a seat.

The door opens as my owner, along with her companion enter and I can't contain my excitement any longer. "Jane, Jane! I missed you!" I say, though I know it comes out in a series of yips and whines to Jane as she kneels down in front of me and grins, her paws cupping my face...I can't recall what those things are really called though I know they aren't paws.

"Hey Jo Friday! You been a good girl?" I hear Jane call me by the name that the man who found me, gave me. I'm very thankful for him bringing Jane and I together. I give her the best doggy grin I can muster and lick her hand before she stands up and closes the door behind Maura.

I watch as Jane moves to the kitchen and then I turn my attention to Maura and sit in front of her, wanting to acknowledge her too. My tail wags as she kneels down and scratches behind my ear. I wasn't entirely sure of her at first, but when she regarded me with as much affection as Jane, and I saw how much she made my human happy, I accepted her.

As Maura finished giving me a little attention, I watch on with amusement and curiosity as the two humans interacted. I suddenly sense a change in mood in the room and now note the crestfallen look on my human's face. My ears drop back against my skull and my tail involuntarily moves between my legs as I stand up slowly to move back to my basket.

I collapse in my bed with a loud sigh as I watch Jane scrub her face with one of her paws. I want to go and comfort her and listen to whatever is making her so upset but Maura seems to sense the change to and I leave it to her for now. "It's not your fault, Jane...There was nothing else you could do." I hear Maura say as she moves to wrap Jane in a hug.

The pained expression on my human's face hurts my heart and I want to run up and lick her and tell her that everything will be okay, that I'm here, but I remain in my basket. I know Maura can fix things as well as I can and I'll go in when the moment is right. "No, I could have done more..." Comes Jane's broken voice. I whimper slightly at the sound and watch as Maura slowly releases her and brings her over to the couch..

I watch on with interest as Maura practically holds Jane in her lap. This is the kind of interaction that confuses me. At first, I was sure that Maura was my human's mate as I have seen other humans interact this way toward each other when they are attracted to a Mate. I'm not sure why human interaction is so complicated, but it is...Especially these two humans. I've come to learn that these two humans are painfully unaware of their affection for each other.

It frustrates me because if I can see it, than why can't they? I mean, I'm just a dog not even a full breed but I can see the way my human looks at this particular human and I've seen her interact with other humans to know that this is different. Maura is rubbing Jane's back softly and explaining things in large human words I have no learned in that way that always seems to cheer Jane up. It does and Jane smiles up at Maura, and I watch as they share a look.

It's so painfully obvious that they love each other. I sigh and shake my head before deciding it's time to make my move and help the mood in this room change, as I can't take it much longer. I get up slowly, ears still pinned back against my skull as I meander over to the couch and hope up right into their laps, half my body on either human. I look up at Jane with sad eyes and then nudge her paw with my snout before licking it tenderly.

"Jo seems to sense the tension in the room." I hear Maura say and I grunt in annoyance because she's stating the obvious.

Jane chuckles as she begins to scratch my head and my tail barely wags at the sound. "She just wants attention, Maura. She likes to be the center of it." She says with a smirk.

"Hey! It is not...I wanted to make you feel better!" I growl, a little hurt...Even if it is true that I do like to be the center of attention. My head whips around to hear Maura talking now as her hand moves to play with the fur on my back.

"Animals, especially canines are very sensitive and aware to the things around them. She senses your discomfort and has come to cheer you up." I grin...well as best a dog can as Maura stands up for me, my tail wagging softly. I watch as Jane gives her a look and Maura continues. "Really, haven't you heard of the story of how a dog saved her owner at work because she sensed an earthquake thirty seconds before it happened?" Maura muses.

And the banter continues on from there as they both pet me. One is stroking my head while the other strokes my back. I sigh and shake my head as it drops onto my paws, completely content as they pet me but completely amused at how unaware of the feelings they have for each other. I wonder when they'll finally see things from my perspective. My thoughts don't last long as I slowly fall asleep to their voices and the attention I was receiving.


	2. Bass

**Authors Note: **_So, some of you asked if Jo could meet Bass, and I was already considering it. xD I went ahead and wrote this little drabble. (: Excuse any grammar errors I haven't read over it. :P Too lazy right now. _

__**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of these characters, just having fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Bass Meets Jo<strong>

I was in the middle of chewing on one of my bones when my human, Jane and her companion, Maura came home. I had been so preoccupied, I didn't even hear the door open but soon their scents registered and then I heard their voices. "Maur, I really appreciate you letting me stay with you last night but I promise I'll be okay tonight on my own." I hear Jane say. I note the strain in her voice and drop my bone to scramble into the den to greet my owner. "Besides, I need to feed Jo and take her out..." She says as she spots me running toward her.

My tail wags and I dance around in a circle, unable to contain my excitement. I haven't seen Jane since the day before yesterday and I desperately missed her. She kneels down and pets me lovingly and I lick her hand. Maura is beside her, looking down at Jane in concern. "You can bring Jo Friday with us. Please? For me?" I watch as Jane looks up at Maura with trepidation before she sighs, giving in. I'm not really sure what the problem is, but I assume that all the tension and uneasiness in the room as something to do with their jobs..."Alright, fine. Let me just get a change of clothes and get Jo's leash." I realize now that we're going somewhere and despite feeling uneasy about Jane being upset, I can't help but get excited at the prospect of going for a ride.

Soon enough, Jane and Maura and chitchatting as I do my business outside before Jane leads me to the car. I easily jump in the back, automatically putting my nose to the window as I wait for Jane to roll it down a little. I love to feel the wind in my fur and take in all the different scents. Sometimes, when I close my eyes I feel like I'm flying. On the ride, I hear Jane and Maura talking idly of the night ahead of them, but the different scents and the crisp air of the night overwhelm me and I'm too consumed in them to even comprehend what they're saying.

The ride is over too quickly for my liking as Jane parks the car in front of a place I do not recognize. I wait patiently for Jane to hook my leash to the collar around my neck before I even attempt to jump out of the car. The new scents continue to overwhelm my senses and I'm unconsciously tugging on my leash as I move around this new territory with curiosity. I can hear Jane and Maura still talking but, I ignore them for now, my heart pounding as I pull harder on the leash to get access to a tree I'm unable to reach because of the confines of my leash. Jane says something I don't hear to me and finally moves so that I can smell the tree.

Finally, Jane insists it's time to go inside this new building and as we near the door I immediately recognize Maura's scent and gather that this is her territory, though there is something a little unfamiliar about the scent, something else that shares her territory. I can't place it. It's not another canine. I wait patiently for the humans to open the door and when it closes behind us, Jane leans down to unhook the leash. I feel a little out of place here and decide to follow Jane around and get comfortable with my new surroundings before I go and explore on my own.

I follow them both to the kitchen and the strange scent I smelled earlier gets stronger. My haunches are raised and when I turn the corner I hear Jane curse as she stumbles. "Damn it, Maur...I swear that thing pops out of nowhere!" My eyes look around to see what she talks about and I involuntarily jump back and let out a startled growl. I_ now see what Jane was referring to. I briefly hear her chuckling at me as I stare down this...I'm not sure what it is. "See? The turtle even scares Jo." Jane's voice is light and teasing and Maura snorts._

"Tortoise, Jane...Bass is a Tortoise." I hear Maura say in a rather exasperated tone. So this creature is something called a Tortoise. It's head pokes out of the large shell and I growl unsure of what to make of this creature as he stares back at me.

"Greetings, canine..." From the deep voice I gather that this...'Tortoise' is a male. I'm a little surprised he knows what species I am.

I inch closer, sniffing him apprehensively and ignoring the two humans watching our interaction and making unwanted commentary. "How do you know what I am?" I question, still unsure if I should trust him.

I hear the tortoise chuckle and watch his slow movements as he assesses me as I do the same to him. "I've been alive longer than you have, and have learned a lot living with this human." His voice is thick, but he speaks slowly and I'm unsure if it's because he thinks I'm unintelligent or this is just how he speaks.

I'm silent for a moment, letting his words sink in and trying to decide if it's okay to let my guard down. "I see...Well I can't say I've encountered one of you before. Pardon my apprehension." I reply back evenly as I take a seat in front of him.

The tortoise nods calmly. "Quite alright, canine. The human calls me Bass...What does your human refer to you as?" He studies me carefully and I feel a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Jo Friday, but Jo for short. Nice to meet you, Bass." I say as my eyes still assessing him, unable to wrap my mind around such a strange looking creature. By now, Jane and Maura have vacated the kitchen and are sitting on the couch in the den. I assume they were only watching us to make sure one of us didn't harm the other.

Bass seems to be thinking before he nods. "Pleasure to meet you, Jo Friday." He uses my whole name and it sounds strange in his gravely deep, calm voice. "I have heard a little about you when I listen in on Maura and your human, Jane's conversation. I must say, it's nice to put a face to a name." He says calmly.

I nod slowly shifting my weight from paw to paw. "I think I may have heard a little about you in one of their conversations..." I say as I try to recall his name coming up at some point in the past. "You're human is nice," I comment, watching him nod in agreement. "I was convinced for a while, that your human and mine we're mates, but they just seem to be very close." His head nods again.

"Maura has taken care of me for a number of years now, and I can say with certainty that your human means a lot to her. She comes up a lot in our conversations. I have observed her interactions with a lot of other humans and I think that your conjecture isn't far off. Maura's behavior is very different when it comes to Jane. What are your observations on your human?" The way he speaks reminds me of Maura and it's much clearer now of how he knew what species I was. Of course any animal of Maura's would be this intelligent.

I sigh softly as I look over to the two humans on the couch. "Similar to your assessment regarding Maura's actions. I have watched Jane interact with other humans of both genders and the way she interacts with your human is different, and I can tell she cares a lot for her." I say softly. "But, they don't seem to notice their feelings for each other." I comment idly.

Bass follows my gaze to Jane and Maura before he nods ever so slowly. "It would seem that way, yes. But upon further analysis, I have hypothesized that it's only a matter of time." He seems to smile, though I'm not sure if it's a smile or not as I assume facial expressions are rather limited to his species but I decide he is smiling and I smile back.

"I hope you're right." Is all I say before I politely excuse myself to spend time with my human, having missed her while she was gone and perhaps missing Maura too.


End file.
